Inevitable
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: No one understood why she was willing to risk so much for him. They certainly didn't understand what he saw in her either, but they understood each other perfectly.


_**Author's Notes**_: This was written for my dear Jackie (known to many of you as Patriot Jackie). Her birthday was eleven days ago so I decided to whip up something special for her. It's not much but I hope she likes it. A little while ago, I wrote her a Noin/Zechs drabble focusing mainly on their feelings for one another. However, the story was told mainly from Zechs's point of view. This time, I'm telling the story from Noin's point of view. This can be considered as a companion piece to Undeniable but both stories can stand alone. I never really made it clear in Undeniable but both of these stories happen after Endless Waltz. This story has yet to be beta read but that will be done as soon as possible. Without further ado, happy reading and enjoy the story!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else related to Gundam Wing.

In the beginning of her military career, she was more than content to work her way up the ranks. As a woman working in the military, she was used to being treated with cold indifference.

Most of her coworkers didn't think she stood a chance in such an environment. To them, she had no business being a soldier. They were old fashioned, narrow minded men who thought she should be at home, dutifully waiting for a man to take her as his bride.

She quickly proved to them that she wasn't like most women. She shunned things like makeup, fashion, romance and gossip because she didn't have time to waste acting like an adolescent school girl with a crush. Originally she had set out to prove that she could take care of herself. She wanted to show the world that a woman could hold her own without always having a man by their side.

Her mission had been simple: To be the best soldier OZ had to offer and find a way to prevent the upcoming war.

Her mission changed the day Zechs Marquise walked into her life. She still wanted to be achieve peace between the Earth and Colonies but being the best suddenly didn't seem so appealing to her anymore. Her wants and needs didn't matter because now she found herself embroiled in his life. As long as she was able to be of some use to him then she was happy.

She knew he would never be satisfied until he achieved a sense of fulfillment but until he reached that point, she would be more than content to be his confidant, friend and conscience. A lesser person would have been overwhelmed by him but not her. Instead she was flattered when he decided to open up to her. Of all the people he could have chosen, he chose her to stand by his side.

At one point, she found it strange that he would trust her so easily, seeing as how he had a notorious reputation for trusting no one. He was the type of man that demanded loyalty and respect from those who had earned his trust. In her case, however, she hadn't done a thing to deserve him.

She had simply listened to him, supported him in his darkest hours and continuously challenged him to rise above his limitations. She never once tried to make him into something that he wasn't.

Perhaps, it was ironic that she had managed to win over one of the most important men in OZ. After all, everyone had been utterly convinced that she would be just like the other female soldiers. She would last for a few weeks then she would get sick and tired of following the rules. Once she couldn't tolerate the restrictions anymore, she would run back home to her parents.

Again she had proved them wrong. She stuck to her training and honed her skills to perfection, which led to her graduating from Lake Victoria as the second best student. Some people claimed she could have been the top student if it hadn't been for Zechs, but she had already decided that honor was going to go to Zechs. It wouldn't be the first time someone would wonder why she willingly chose to be second to him. But she didn't care about them or their opinions. She would continue to be second to him for as long as he needed her to.


End file.
